lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Floating With The Stars
When Dot Starlight dreams about floating with the stars in space at night, She wants to ask her friends to help her do so, they all pitch in to help their best friend. Will they fufill here dreams, or will Dot be nothing more than a mere dot on the ground? Characters *Dot Starlight *Peanut Big Top *Jewel Sparkles *Ace Fender Bender *Sunny Side Up *Bea Spells-A-Lot *Berry Jars N' Jam *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Spot Splatter Splash Transcript * (We see Lalaloopsy Land at night, and then we take a look at Dot Starlight in her observatory.) * Dot: (Looking out through her telescope) Oh, don't the stars look pretty, Bird? * Bird: *Chirps* * Dot: Yep! I think so, too! I really wish I can REALLY float with the stars again! I just want to truly touch the sky and play with those stars! Oh, I would LOVE that! But, I'm here on the ground... How will I reach them? * (We cut to the daytime, and we see Dot sitting in a chair. We then see Ace Fender Bender walking towards her.) * Ace: Hey, Dot. How are you feeling? * Dot: I want to play with the stars above. * Ace: Oh, really? Again? * Dot: Yep. If I only found a way to get up into the sky and reach them. * Ace: Hmm... Have you ever tried building a rocket again? * Dot: Nope. It failed, remember? * Ace: Oh, I see... Maybe we can ask our friends for help? * Dot: Yeah! That would be a great idea! * (We then cut to the Other Lalaloopsies together; Bea is reading books, Peanut Big Top is playing with bubbles with Elephant, Spot Splatter Splash is painting a picture, Berry Jars N' Jams is eating a pie, and Crumbs Sugar Cookie is Feeding Mouse cookies.) * Ace: Hey, everyone! Dot has something huge to say! * Dot: Today, I'm going to really, REALLY reach the stars in the skies! And all of you are going to help me out! * Ace: Yup, and she needs all the help she can get! * Berry: Well, how are we going to help her? * Bea: Well, it's requires a vessel that can propel her into the- * Ace: That failed, remember? * Bea: Oh, yeah... * Dot: Anyway, I need an idea that can help me reach the stars! * Ace: Hmm... I know! I can build a Jetpack! * Sunny: I know! We should use a trampoline! * Peanut: Nah, how about balloons, or even a GIANT bubble! That would work the best! * Bea: Uhhh, I don't think that would help Dot into the sky... * Peanut: Well, come one! My bubble soap WILL guarantee to lift our friend off the ground. * Dot: Hmm... Why don't we try all those ideas and see if which one will work the best? * Ace: Sounds like a great idea! First, i'll try my jetpack! It will take an hour to build it. Sit tight! * (We pan up to the sky, and we have a timecard that reads: "1 Hour Later...") * Ace: (Holding the jetpack) There we go! (Gives Dot the jetpack) here you go! * Dot: Thanks, Ace! (Puts on the jetpack) Okay, to the sky I go! (Dot pulls the jetpack's ripcord, and it powers up, then it lifts her up.) Wheee! I'm flying! I- * (The jetpack malfunctions) * Dot: Malfunctioning. (The jetpack then goes haywire) *Screams* Heeeeeeeeeelllllp! (She flies all over the place,, and crashes on top of a tree.) * Crumbs: Dot! (Runs to the tree Dot crashed into) Dot, are you alright? * Dot: (Falls from the tree) Yep! Perfectly fine! but i can't say the same for the jetpack. (Shows Crumbs the broken jetpack.) * Crumbs: Woah. Looks like we need another plan. * (We transition to Dot bouncing high in the sky, and we pan out to see that she's bouncing on a trampoline.) * Bea: So, how is a trampoline going to help her out? * Dot: *Bouncing up and down* Easy! I- Will- Keep- Boucning Up- And- Down! And- As- I- Bounce- I- Will- Get- Higher- And- Higher- In- The- Sky- So- I- Can- Reach- The- Stars! * Bea: Okay! Just be careful! * Dot: (Drops onto the trampoline so hard, she bounces EXTREMELY high into the sky.) Yes! I'll make it! I'll make it! (she then stops midair, with an unsatisfied look) Uh-Oh... (Screams as she falls down. We then pan downwards to see Dot head-first into the ground.) * Spot: Whoops. Looks like you didn't make it. Ooooh, that's gotta leave a mark. * (We then cut to 8 huge red balloons afloat, and we pan out to see Dot tied to those balloons. with Sunny holding onto Dot's hand.) * Sunny: Okay, maybe we should try these balloons. If we let you go, You'll fly. * Dot: Right. I'll tell you to let go when I'm ready. Okay, now! * (Sunny Lets go of Dot's hand, and Dot flies upwards into the sky.) * Dot: Whee! Stars, here I come! * (We cut to Bird flying along on the ground, and sees Dot float up with the balloons.) * Bird: *Chirps repeatedly* (Flies up to Dot) * Dot: Hi, Bird! Look! I'm floating! * Bird: (Flies up to the Balloons) * Dot: *Confused* B-Bird? What are you doing up here, anyway? You better be careful, though. I need these balloons to fly, you know! * Bird: *Chirps* (Pops the balloons one by one) * Dot: Bird, What are you doing? Stop! Stop! You're popping them! Oh no! * (Dot then falls into a mud puddle, all muddy.) * Bird: Chirp * Dot: Oh, Bird. Flying with balloons like that is not safe anyway. * (We then cut to the sky, with bubbles in the air.) * Peanut: Okay! Now to try my idea. Okay Dot, You'll stand still, and I'll blow a HUGE bubble towards you with this wand. After that, you and bird will be inside the bubble, and you'll float, okay? * Dot: Okay, I guess. I hope it works. * Peanut: All Right! Here we go! (Dips the wand into the tub of bubble soap, Alright, Stand still, Dot! Time to send you to the sky! Ready, set, blow! (Takes a deap breath, blows into the bubble wand, and the bubble gets progressively bigger. The bubble slowly encases Dot while a rubbery stretch sound is heard.) * Dot: Peanut! You did it! I'm coming, stars! Whee! * Peanut: Yay! I did it! Dot's floating! * (The Other Lalaloopsies cheer for Peanut, and dot gazes at the ground from the bubble.) * Dot: Good Job, Peanut! I knew your idea could help me out! (Lies down, and Bird relaxes on her tummy.) Look out, Stars, here come Dot! * (We then cut to the other girls below) * Sunny: Peanut! You helped dot get up into the sky! * Peanut: Yup! All thanks to my bubble soap! See, I told you my idea would work best! * Crumbs: I'm glad, Peanut! Anyway, what was in that bubble soap? * Peanut: Ummm, soap, water, your honey, tree sap, blue paint, sugar, and other stuff... They all make a mixture, creating SUPER strong bubbles that people can ride inside! * Spots: Okay... Anyway, it's great to see Dot's dream come true. I wonder how she's doing up there. * (We pan upwards into the sky, and it transitions to nighttime. We then see Dot still floating inside her bubble.) * Dot: (stands round inside her bubble, and Bird watches her do so while flying around. The Stars then come out and start twinkling) Look, Bird! The stars are out! I can't believe my dream has finally came true! We know we could do it! (Hugs Bird) We did it, Bird. We am finally with the stars... (The two then both stare into the starry sky, and it pans upward into space.) Oh, look how beautiful they look. (Yawns). * (Dot and Bird both fall asleep, and the camera pans out to show the stars. The screen then fades to black.) -------------The End------------ Trivia * This episode is similar to Dot's Moon Mission, but this time, she actually succeeds. * It's unknown how Dot will get down back to the ground after her journey inside the bubble. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:TV Series Episodes